Red Riding Hood
by landmilk
Summary: [Hunhan/Yaoi/Rating;M] Pada suatu hari ada seorang pemuda manis bernama Luhan yang di sukai banyak orang karena kecantikan dan sikapnya yang ramah terhadap semua orang


Title: Red Riding Hoood

Pairing: Sehun/Luhan, OC

Lenght: Oneshot

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Gore, Horror, AU, Yaoi

Warning: adult content, abuse, kanibalisme, rape.

a/n: terinspirasi dari versi original little red riding hood.

Red Riding Hood

Pada suatu hari ada seorang pemuda manis bernama Luhan yang di sukai banyak orang karena kecantikannya dan sikapnya yang ramah kepada semua orang. Nenek Luhan sangat mencintai cucunya, tapi dia tidak mempunyai barang yang bisa ia berikan kepada Luhan. Akhirnya dia memberikan sebuah kerudung berwarna merah velvet buatannya yang sangat cocok untuk cucunya. Luhan sering kerudung merah itu kemana pun dia berada.

Suatu hari Luhan bertanya kepada ibunya apakah dia bisa menemui neneknya yang sudah lama tidak dia temui. Ibunya tersenyum lalu berkata. "Tentu saja kau bisa, dan tolong antarkan ini untuknya," Ibunya menyerahkan sekeranjang berisi makanan kepada Luhan. "Nenekmu sedang sakit, makanan ini akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya. "Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Ibu Luhan menghentikannya. "Tidak! Kau harus mengantarkannya subuh- subuh, malam seperti ini _serigala_ sering berkeliaran." Yang dikatakannya ibunya bukanlah serigala biasa melainkan manusia serigala yang sering diceritakan oleh penduduk desanya. Tetapi dia tidak mempercayai adanya makhluk seperti itu. Dia sangat merindukan neneknya saat ini.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya, ide yang tidak dia ketahui akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan keluar dari rumahnya saat tengah malam dimana semua orang tertidur. Dia pergi dengan memakai kerudung merah kesayangannya. Tangan kanannya memegang obor sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang keranjang. Perlahan, dia berjalan agar tidak tersandung oleh ranting atau batu. Neneknya tinggal di dalam hutan yang jauh dari desanya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit malam, bulan purnama bersinar cerah dengan bintang- bintang menemaninya. Sangat indah, itulah mengapa dia pergi tengah malam untuk melihat indahnya bulan. Ibunya selalu melarangnya keluar rumah saat malam hari.

Saat akan memasuki hutan dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berparas sangat tampan. Matanya berwarna cokelat kekuningan dengan rambut putih dan kulit putih pucat. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Selamat malam nona," ujarnya ramah."Mengapa ada seorang gadis cantik berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Selamat malam Tuan," balasnya sopan "Maaf tapi anda salah mengira, saya bukan seorang perempuan," kedua mata itu sangat indah membuatnya terhipnotis dengan keindahannya.

Pemuda itu terlihat kecewa. "Ah, sungguh sayang sekali. Saya mengira anda seorang perempuan." Tangan pemuda itu mengarah ke Luhan. Luhan terlonjak saat merasakan telapak tangan mengelus pipinya, sentuhannya membuat Luhan merona. "Kau sungguh cantik sekali."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Aku harus mengantarkan makanan ini kepada nenekku."

Orang asing itu mengangguk. "Jika saya boleh tahu, dimanakah nenekmu tinggal dan siapakah namamu?"

"Namaku Luhan, nenekku tinggal di dalam hutan di bawah pohon .oak besar," Luhan terlalu naif menjawab pertanyaan orang asing di hadapannya. "A-aku harus pergi," pamitnya kepada orang itu. Dia melangkah pergi menjauhi orang asing itu. Tatapan orang itu sangat mengintimindasinya

"Hati- hati di jalan Luhan."

Luhan mengetuk pintu kayu rumah neneknya. Berulang kali dia memanggil neneknya tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam rumah. Dengan pelan dibukanya pintu itu dan dia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam rumah. Neneknya terlihat berbaring di kasur dekat perapian.

"Nek, aku datang," didekatinya neneknya yang terbaring lemah di bawah selimut tebal.

"Oh cucuku, selamat datang," sang nenek terbatuk- batuk. "Ada apa kau datang kemari, sayang?"

Luhan agak terkejut dengan suara neneknya yang berubah drastis. "Aku datang membawakanmu sekeranjang makanan dari ibu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Nek" Luhan ingin memeluk neneknya tetapi tidak diperbolehkan. Nenek menyuruhnya untuk tidak berdekatan dengannya agar cucunya tidak tertular penyakit yang dideritanya dan menyuruh Luhan meletakkkan keranjang makanannya di meja.

"Kenapa suara nenek berubah?"

Neneknya terbatuk- batuk, Luhan ingin melihat wajah neneknya tetapi tertutupi oleh renda penutup kepala dan selimut.

"Mungkin efek dari penyakit ini, sayangku," mendengar ucapan neneknya membuat Luhan merasa sedih ditambah dia tidak dapat menyentuh neneknya yang tercinta. "Mungkin kau lapar setelah perjalanan panjangmu ke sini, ada sisa sup makan malam nenek, makanlah"

Luhan menuruti apa yang dikatakan neneknya. Segera dia ke dapur menyiapkan makanannya sendiri. Dia duduk di meja makan, memakan sup yang berisi daging yang cukup banyak. Luhan menjilat bibirnya dan berkata. "Ini enak sekali nek!" dengan nada ceria.

Nenek Luhan mengangguk dalam diam. Saat Luhan hendak mencuci piring bekas makannya piring itu tergelincir dari tangannya dan jatuh menimpa lantai yang di penuhi darah. Mata Luhan membulat saat melihat darah. Dia menjerit dan hendak bertanya kepada neneknya. Tetapi dia dikejutkan lagi dengan kehadiran yang tak terduga oleh pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sepasang mata menatapnya.

"Halo manis."

Luhan bergetar melihat pemuda tadi yang dia temui di hutan sekarang berdiri di depannya. Luhan melangkah mundur tetapi badannya terjepit diantara dinding kayu dan pemuda itu.

"Kau... Kenapa bisa-"

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan meletakkan jarinya yang panjang di bibir Luhan. "Ssh, diamlah, sayang. Namaku Sehun." Mata pemuda bernama Sehun itu tidak lagi berwarna cokelat melainkan berwarna semerah darah.

Luhan ingin menangis saat itu juga. Dengan lemah dia bertanya. "Siapa dirimu?"

"Apa kau sudah mendegar tentang manusia serigala?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Luhan menambah rasa takut pemuda pirang itu. Dia mengangguk pelan, hembusan nafas Sehun menerpa telinganya. Luhan merinding. Dia dapat mendengar detak jantunganya sendri.

"Akulah serigala itu." Suaranya sangat rendah, menambah rasa takut Luhan

Setitik air mata mengalir di pipinya, Luhan sangat ketakutan. Dia sangat menyesal tidak mematuhi apa kata ibunya. Telinganya merasakan sesuatu yang basah, Sehun menjilat cupingnya.

"Dan yang kau makan tadi adalah daging nenekmu sendiri."

Luhan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu tetapi usahanya tidak berguna. Dia tidak ingin mati di tangan manusia serigala itu. "Kumohon biarkan aku hidup," Luhan menangis. Dia jatuh berlututdi hadapan manusia serigala itu, memohon belas kasihan untuk hidupnya. "Aku tidak akan mengadukanmu ke penduduk desa."

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya menatap Luhan yang memohon kepadanya. Dia suka saat seseorang memohon dengan wajah yang menyedihkan, memohon hanya kepadanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu kecuali kau menuruti perintahku, setuju?" Jangan percaya dengan perkataan seorang pembunuh, Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk cepat, apapun akan dia lakukan demi keselamatannya. Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan, menariknya agar berdiri.

"Tanggalkan semua pakaianmu."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Bibirnya terbuka ingin membantah perintah itu tetapi Sehun menambahkan. "Turuti atau kau akan tahu rasanya." Luhan menuruti apa yang di katakan Sehun. Dia melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Luhan berdiri telanjang. Matanya tidak berani menatap Sehun.

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya, takjub akan ciptaan di hadapannya. Kulit Luhan seputih susu dan tubuhnya sangat ramping. Sehun memungut pakaian Luhan dan melemparkannya ke perapian.

"Lihatlah dirimu, sangat cantik." Sehun tersenyum puas. Digendongnya tubuh Luhan dan menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur. Luhan menangis.

"Kumohon jangan bunuh aku." Suaranya serak, tenggorokannya terasa kering, dan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Sang serigala melepaskan pakaiannya lalu merangkak kearah Luhan. Dia terkurung oleh tangan kekar Sehun. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya lemah.

Dengan cepat Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, mengulum dan menggigitnya. Luhan mengerang kesakitan, bibirnya perih karena terkoyak oleh gigi Sehun. Lidah sehun menyusup kedalam mulutnya. Dirasakannya sebuah jari menusuk lubangnya. Dan jari itu bertambah menjadi tiga. Luhan berteriak kesakitan. Bibir sehun bergerak menuruni dagu, leher dan tulang selangkanya. Meninggalkan bekas gigitan yang sangat merah. Jari- jari didalamnya bergerak di dalam tubuhnya, kuku- kuku tajam Sehun menusuk dagingnya, Luhan mendesah kesakitan dibawahnya. Lidah Sehun terus menurun hingga ke selangkangannnya. Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam lubangnya. Kedua tangan Sehun memegang pinggang Luhan. Kaki terus Luhan bergerak membuat manusia serigala itu kesulitan, kukunya menusuk kulit Luhan. Luhan mengerang. Bibir tipis Sehun mengulum kemaluan Luhan, lidahnya bergerak mengitari kemaluannya yang berukuran kecil.

"Ah!" Luhan mendesah keras saat lidah Sehun menekan ujung miliknya. Tangan Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun, kepalanya mendongak keatas karena kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan wajah cantik yang dia nikmati. Wajah Luhan memerah dengan sekujur tubuh yang berkeringatan. Bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan yang sangat indah dan matanya yang terpejam. Sangat menggairahkan.

_Sungguh ciptaan yang sangat indah. _

Mulut Sehun melepaskan miliknya, Luhan merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya lalu mendudukkan Luhan di pahanya, bokong Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang akan menusuk lubang anusnya. Dia berteriak ketakutan.

"Kumohon jangan!" matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata. Sehun membelai pipi Luhan lalu menciumnya.

"Tidak akan sakit, tenang saja"

Kedua tangan itu memegang pinggang Luhan dan mengangkatnya. Milik Sehun memasuki dirinya. Luhan memberontak tetapi tenaga Sehun yang besar membuat usahanya tidak berguna. Salah satu tangan Sehun meremas pantatnya kasar, bibirnya terus mengecup kulit sensitif Luhan, membuat pemuda manis itu mendesah nikmat. Kesakitan bercampur kegairahan.

"Ah! Se-Sehun," Sehun tersenyum senang mendengar namanya di sebut oleh Luhan. Milik Sehun di remas oleh lubang sempit Luhan. Sehun mendesis di telinga Luhan.

Sehun terus menusuknya, mencari kenikmatan di dalam tubuh manusia itu.

Mereka berulang kali klimaks. Luhan pasrah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah dia pingsan di cengkraman Sehun. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan hidupnya.

Merasa puas dengan tubuh indah itu. Tubuhnya membesar, berubah menjadi seekor serigala putih. Sehun mengeluarkan taringnya dan menggigit leher Luhan hingga kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Darah memercik ke wajahnya. Memotong bagian- bagian mayat itu dengan cakar dan taringnya. Di makannya tubuh Luhan dengan rakus. Dimalam bulan purnama itu, dia mendapatkan kenikmatan dua kali lipat dari malam sebelumnya.


End file.
